This Is War
by kookygurl82
Summary: The boys get bored, so they decide to play a trick on the girls in their class, after the girls get mad, its war! Will the boys win? Or will the girls give them a taste of their own medicine? DISCLAIMER: I do not own South Park.. As much as I want to..
1. An innocent prank

**Summary: The boys get bored one day, so they decide to play a prank on the girls in their class. When the girls get pissed off(Probably on their periods or something), they decide to get them back. After that, its war! Will the boys win the war, or will the girls give them a taste of their own medicine?**

**Parings: I haven't figured that out yet. All I've decided was that this will be het.**

"STOP IT YOU STUPID JEW!"

"NO YOU STOP IT, FATASS!"

I sigh. I look to my left and see my two friends(If you can even call Cartman a friend) fighting. Again. I didn't like getting involved in their fights, so I usually just kept quiet. Stan, however, had a different idea of handling this. He got between them, ready to play peacemaker again.

"Guys! Stop it! We're here to have fun, if you don't get along, then your kicked out!"he said. We were outside of his house, playing football, when Kyle got a touchdown. Cartman had said he cheated, and Kyle said he just didn't like losing, and there was the beginning of a brand new fight.

Oh joy.

Kyle frowned but nodded at his best friend, while Cartman looked as mad at him and grumbled something about Stan being a pussy. Which was a little weird, knowing for a fact that Cartman would usually say " Screw you guys, I'm going home!" But I guess today was different. Why? Who knows when it has something to do with Cartman? This is the same guy who made a kid eat his parents just because the kid didn't give him his money back for something.

I decided that since Stan got them under control, I can talk again.

"Maybe its best we should play something else. Football doesn't seem to be working for a certain pair of bitches,"I said in my muffled voice while looking suspiciously at the two annoyed 4th graders. Stan, however, looked thoughtful and nodded.

"Yea, I think Kenny's right you guys,"he agreed. I smiled through my hood, happy at the fact that _finally_ someone thought I was right about something. The feeling felt good.

"Then what are we supposed to do?"Our favorite(HA! _Favorite_? Your kidding) fat boy said. The Jewish boy then suddenly brightened up.

"Maybe we can pull a prank or something! That would be fun,"he said. Typical Kyle. Came up with another idea, why am I not surprised? I mean he _is_ the smart one in the group. I then hatched up an idea to go with it.

"Yea! Thats a good idea, but even better, we pull it on girls. And not just any girls, the girls in our class, and we can get all the boys in our class to help,"I said.

"Thats a good idea, we can pull it on all of them. Since Wendy's having a sleepover with all the girls in our class, we can do something there,"Kyle added. I then smile, I didn't know we made such a good team. Cartman looked happy at the thought(I guess because he hates Wendy or something.. He always calls her a hippie so it makes sense). But, Stan looked uncertain of the idea.

"I don't think we should do that, Wendy's my _girlfriend_ you guys, boyfriends do not pull pranks on their girlfriends. Especially if its at their party,"he says.

"Look, Stan, remember when it was Halloween? When Wendy asked if you could be Raggedy Anne and Andy with her, and then she totally bailed on you? Well, here's your pay,"Cartman said. Stan frowned.

"I forgave her for that,"he said.

"Yea. But, remember the time she dumped you for Token, or the time when she called you a dork after you said you were(He's referring to the episode Super Fun Time)? Face it Stan, shes done a lot of cruel things to you. Heres your chance,"Cartman replied. Stan looked upset, as if he never realized it before(Maybe he hadn't), but then Stan looked mad.

"How are we gonna prank her?"

Xx Wendy's P.O.V 2 hours later xX

I sit by the window, listening to the raindrops fall. It was so calm.. I was waiting for my guests to arrive. It was my sleepover, and I couldn't wait! I invited every girl in my class, and my parents were gone. It was so cool. I cannot wait until they come. I almost jump out in joy when I see Bebe get out of her car, and knock on the door. I go over there, and open it for her.

"Bebe! Glad you could make it!"I say in an excited tone. After that, a ton more girls come, and the party gets started!

After a couple more hours, it gets really dark.

"I have an idea!"Red exclaims. Everyone then listens to her.

"Maybe we could, like, turn all the lights off, then try to summon Bloody Mary,"she said. I then frown.(**Author: If you don't know who Bloody Mary is then just search for her on Google)**

"But Bloody Mary isn't real. Shes just an imaginary thing created by immature kids trying to scare people,"I point out. Everyone then turns to me.

"If you think your so smart then you do it, Wendy. You go to the bathroom and try to get her,"Heidi dares me. I then get a bit mad.

"Fine I will! But, you guys have to be with me. We'll turn off all the lights and bring flashlights,"I say. I wanted them there just to see that this whole Bloody Mary nonsense is all a lie. They then all look at me suspiciously, but nod. I bet they now think I just want them there because I'm scared. Well, I'm not and I'm gonna prove it to them.

We then turn off all the lights and get our flashlights(After making sure it has a lot of juice). Its pitch dark except for all the flashlights. I then get in the bathroom.

"Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary..."I say in front of my white mirror while doing all the things I need to to summon her. The girls are all scared. Heh, wimps. After doing all the instructions I see nothing. I then grin. I turn around to the girls.

"See! I told you, she isn't real! If she was real, then why isn't anything happening?"I gloat. Bebe points at the mirror with a shaky finger, and all the girls look behind me, and scream. I turn around, seeing what they're so scared about. And looking back at me is an ugly face. With long dirty black hair that looked like it hadn't been combed in years, and..A bloody face. And you know what I did?

I screamed.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? RUN, YOU IDIOTS, RUN!"I yell at everyone. I guess that wasn't the best move, but could you blame me? Bloody Mary was behind me! Everyone then panicked and ran out the bathroom. I did the same thing.

It must've been a scene, sixteen nine year olds screaming their heads off and running around the pitch dark house(Flashlights as an exception). And, we must've been really loud too, because then my seventy six year old neighbor comes in, obviously tired and angry.

"What are you girls doing?! I'm trying to sleep! I have work tomorrow and I can't sleep with all your screaming!"he yells.

"W-we saw Bloody Mary in the mirror!"Lola said, obviously frightened. My neighbor(Mean neighbor , in this matter)then rolls his eyes and tells us to show her where she is. Its really obvious that he doesn't believe us. But, then again, who _would_ believe some kids?

"She was over here!"a girl then points shakily at the dark bathroom. My neighbor then turns on the light, and laughs.

"Looks like you girls got fooled,"he laughs. I then get curious and mad at the same time, whats this guy trying to pull? I go in there.

"What are you talking about?"I ask him(Or more like demand him). He then laughs some more and gives me this note, along with fake blood and a dirty long black wig.

Hey,

Wasn't Butter's face pretty with that black wing on and fake blood?

Sincerely,

The boys in your class.

P.S YOU'VE JUST BEEN PUNK'D!

I then get angry, and give Bebe the note. How could they do this? Especially, Stan? MY SUPPOSED BOYFRIEND!

This is war.


	2. A relationship ends

**Author's note: Hello everyone. I just wanted to thank you all that reviewed the first chapter. You all make me a happy panda :D Just remember, if you read a chapter, please review. If you can't leave it at the moment, then please leave a review when you can. Because I've worked REALLY hard on my stories, and sometimes I have to give up something to work on a chapter. In the past, people have given me a favorite for the story, but didn't review. And that makes me a really sad pig :( **

**So please review! And, you don't even have to have an account, because I accept anonymous reviews, so no wiggling your way out of this one ;D**

Xx The next day, Wendy's P.O.V xX

I was at my locker, extremely tired and pissed. I'm in a real bad mood today, because for one thing, today's a Monday, and Mondays suck. For another, I'm still mad about how the boys would even do this to us. I frown as I look in my mirror in my locker. My hair is all messy, my eyes look droopy, and I just look out of place. I comb my hair. Well, thats the best I can do for now. I just hope I don't fall asleep in class or anything.

"Hey Wendy"

I turn around to see Bebe looking a bit depressed. She almost looks as messed up as me. My best friend is looking at the floor, avoiding eye contact with me. I sigh. I know why shes looking as down at me.

Stupid boys.

"Hey Bebe.. Look, I'm sorry about what happened at the sleepover.."

"Its OK,"she interrupts me, knowing what I'm gonna say.

"Look, we'll get the boys back! I even have this plan.."I start, but Bebe interrupts me yet again.

"No, we defiantly shouldn't plot revenge, Wendy. I mean, just because the boys did that to us, doesn't mean we should go down to their level. We are better than them, and we should show that,"she said to me. I then think about what she says, and I nod.

"Your right. I don't even know what I was thinking,"I reply. All of a sudden, four boys we all know start walking up to me and Bebe.

Oh great.

"Hey, Stan, why would you do that to me?! I am your GIRLFRIEND. I can understand why Cartman would do such a thing("Hey!"), but YOU? I thought I knew you better than that,"I nag. Hey, just because I won't plan revenge, does not mean I won't tell Stan off. My supposed boyfriend then glares.

"This wasn't my idea anyways. I just did it because I realized how mean to me you were! I always forgave you and..And.. I'm just sick of it! I thought that this would show you how hurt I felt!"Stan says.

"_Me_? Cruel to _you_? I've been nothing but nice to you lately! And, nice way to show how hurt you felt. But, there is a better way: Talking to me about it. If you hadn't been so naive and just went to me, I could've straightened this out! But, _no_-"

"Oh, so now the tables are turned and this is my fault?! Don't _even_ go there. Don't try to make this seem like my fault, because we both know whose at fault here-"

"_My_ fault?! Who was the one that pulled the trick on me?"

"I'M BREAKING UP WITH YOU!"

Everyone around us gasps, because they all heard him. I then realize that me and Stan are face to face, hands clenched, and my shocked face. Stan then looks shocked about what he did. I then hold back some tears while glaring all over again.

"FINE! I don't need you! Come on, Bebe,"I then walk away from the both of them, and me and my BFF go to her locker.

"OK, screw being the better ones and not getting them back, lets go plan now!"I demand. Bebe looks uncertain.

"I understand how you feel but still.."she says. I glare at her, about to ask her a couple questions, when Craig comes by.

"Poor fashion sense,"he insults Bebe, while walking someplace. And, after he leaves, I see Bebe having an O shaped mouth, and a shocked expression.

"Wendy, gather up all the girls in our class that went to your sleepover, and tell them to meet us at recess by the tables"

"On it"

**Author's note: Um.. Sorry for the short chapter ; It just seemed like a good place to stop.**


	3. Hit Me With Your Best Shot

**Author: I CANNOT believe all of you bared with me with my time of not updating in... What? Almost a month? . . Well, anyways, thank you all for being so patient and for reading & reviewing my last chapter! **

**I really have no excuse for updating.. So.. I'm sorry.. If I do it again, I promise, you can do whatever you want with me, you can nag me, virtually hit me, or anything. Because I so deserve it right now T-T(Slaps herself)**

Xx Stan's POV xX

I was down on the playground, supposed to be playing football, but I couldn't pay attention as to what was going on. I kept looking at the beautiful girl in the beret.

I blew it. Big time. Why couldn't I just say no?! I feel like an idiot. I was about to slap myself when a familiar boy's hand touches my arm. I look behind me, and its my best friend Kyle, looking sad for me. I could tell he had pity on me just by looking at his deep emerald eyes.

"Maybe you should go sit down for a while?"he suggests.

"WHAT? But, Kyle, I'm the quarterback, I can't-"I try to protest, but he shushes me by putting his hand over my mouth.

"No, you really need it,"he says as he calls for a time out for us. The rest of the boys nod and keep on playing without us as we walk over to a bench(Author: I have no clue if they have a bench in South Park, so if they don't, bare with me.. Please..). I look down at my shoes, to keep from having eye contact with him. We then sit in silence for a while until I HAVE to say something.

"Kyle.. I blew it.."

He looks sad for me, and then starts to put his hand on my back in comfort.

"Its OK Stan, she just wasn't meant for you, screw Wendy, dude!"he laughs. I laugh a little to, but then start to get sad again.

"Yes, she was meant for me Kyle. She was everything I ever wanted, looks, brains, a sense of humor..." I then turn to Kyle. "What more could I want?" He then frowns.

"Well, shes a bitch dude! I bet you'll find one just like her someday, then you'll have the girl of your dreams! Hell, she'll even dress like Wendy,"he said. I then look at him, about to laugh at his stupidity.

"Uh, yea Kyle, I'm gonna find a girl with black hair, brown eyes, a purplish beret, a pair of yellow pants, and a jacket to match her beret? Yea, very smooth Kyle,"I then laugh. Kyle's smile then turns into a frown, but then soon laughs along with me.

I feel much better now.

I then look at the girl now...

The beautiful girl in the beret.

Xx Wendy's POV xX

The girls were all looking at me and Bebe. We called them over here, so that we could plan.

"Well, whats this stupid conference supposed to be about?"Rebbecca questions in a snobby voice.

"Yea! I could be on the swings right now!"Lizzy agrees. Then, a bunch of girls are starting to talk, a bit uncertain, and angry.

"QUIET!"

They then turn to look at us again, after my outburst and quick thinking.

"Look, we're all here because we want to get back at the boys for pranking us at my party,"I announce.

"We do?"a girl says.

I then get a little frustrated at being interrupted.

"Yes, we _do_. Aren't you guys angry at them for scaring us?"Bebe butts in to save me.

"Duh, but I'd rather be painting my nails instead of listening to the girl that _had_ the party. So it was pretty much your fault!"Nelly exclaimed. The girls all started chattering at once and thinking she was right.

"SILENCE!"

They then turn to me.

"Look, I know I had the party. But, we can get them back you guys. I even have a plan set out! C'mon, we can start war with them, and we'll send messages and stuff. Like, if we win, they have to all be in dresses to class the next day!"I said. They then giggle at the thought.

Good. No interruptions.

"So, what do you guys say?"My friend asked. They then start whispering with each other. I heard:

_Should we do it?_

_What if something bad happens!_

Red then turns around, facing me, we're eye to eye. She then glares a little, then starts to speak.

"Fine, we'll give it ONE shot, but if it doesn't work, your dead Wendy Testaburger,"she answers. I smile. I then take out my hand, shaking hers.

"Its a _deal_."

Xx 1:00 AM, Stan's house, Wendy's POV xX

OK, so I'm in all black, with an empty garbage bag. Your probably wondering what the fuck I'm doing right now.

Well, heres the plan:

Me and the girls get paired up with a guy. We have to go to his house at 1:00 in the morning, with a big bag(Like what I'm holding right now), and wear all black clothes(So we blend in with the night). We get to take ALL the guy's clothes in his closet, in the laundry room, everywhere, then stuff it in the bag. We then go to the garbage dump, and put all the clothes there. Now, since the girls made me leader(Because they don't want to be blamed at for if something bad happens, and Bebe insisted), I get to leave a note for Stan.

I went to Stan's room, and get ALL his clothes from the closet. The gross thing about it, though, was that I had to get his _underwear_. How sick is that? Then again, he is my ex, so its not as gross. The girls were actually about to quit the plan, but me and Bebe somehow got them to do it. Because, we defiantly couldn't do this alone.

I don't even want to!

So, after somehow managing to get all Stan's clothes(I made sure and went around the house), I then left a note for Stan in his closet. When he wakes up, he'll get a huge surprise.

And I actually can't wait for school tomorrow.

Xx Stan's POV xX

**Ring!**

Ugh...

**RIING!**

Stupid alarm clock..

**RRIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGG!**

My hand try to reach for it, and I finally get it after what seems like 1,000 rings. Damn, I'm tried.. I then yawn and stretch. I get out of bed, and drag my feet along to my closet, ready to see what I'm gonna wear today.. When, something shocks me.

My closet's empty!

All except for a nicely folded piece of white paper.. What?

I open it, and look inside..

_Stan, or should I say.. BOYS,_

_What in the world are you _

_gonna do without clothes?_

_TSK, TSK, TSK. Your_

_probably wondering _

_whats going on and whose_

_writing this. Well, its Wendy_

_Testaburger. YES. Its me._

_After your little dumb trick,_

_I got the girls to play right back_

_at you. We got all your clothes._

_And now, they're at the dump._

_Stupid boys, did you actually think_

_you would get away with it? HA!_

_I don't think so. Well, Stan, this is_

_war. I just hit you with our best shot,_

_why don't you? Unless, your a WUSS!_

_The war starts now, if you quit or lose,_

_then you guys get to show up in dresses _

_to class, if we lose, then we have to wear_

_a shirt that says "BOYS RULE, GIRLS_

_DROOL" to school._

_So, hit us with your best shot!_

_-Wendy(Leader) and the girls._

_PS If any of us tell the adults,_

_then there team automatically_

_loses. And, you know what happens )_

That little.. I almost crumpled up the paper with my hand in anger. UGH! Well, thats it, if she wants war, she'll get some!

Wendy Testaburger, this is war.


	4. The boys plan

**Author's Note: OK, so I have a couple things I need to tell you guys.**

**A. I need help with new pranks! I'm having trouble thinking up new ones, so, can you guys help me?**

**B. I have no clue what so ever about what to do with the pairings. Or if I should even have any. So, I had an idea. The pairings are all up to YOU readers! This is whats gonna happen: You need to review me what pairing you would like to have in the contest. Then, when you guys give me all your pairings, I'll put them up for voting in the next chapter! Now, heres the deal: You can't vote for your own. You heard me. You CAN NOT vote for your own pairing. I know this may seem a little unfair, but I'm only doing this because I know that people will just vote for their own, and I don't want that to happen. Now, if two or more people give me the same pairing in the review, I'll just make it into one, and that pairing automatically gets one(Or more, depending on how many people gave that pairing)vote. OH! And I almost forgot, you can also have "No pairings." And, I'll put that in the contest too! One more thing, you don't have to do this if you don't want to. Its an option. But, it'd be so great if you did!**

**WOW, that was long. Anyways.. Good luck with the contest and I hope you win! ;D**

".._I'm walking on sunshine, whoa, and don't it feel good!..."_ Wendy Testaburger sang cheerfully in that nice voice of hers, while she was turning the shower off, and putting a towel on. She was feeling great. The boys(Specifically Stan)were gonna be SO shocked, she started to wonder if they were actually gonna come!

Wendy grinned in a devilish way.

School was gonna be interesting today.

Xx Stan's room, Stan's POV xX

I was pissed off, annoyed, and felt like I wanted to to just punch somebody.

Hard.

My first reaction was to just go to Wendy's house, and kill her. But then, I realized two problems with that.

First of all, I would get grounded. Probably a 3 week grounding of no video games. And, I am so not gonna risk getting grounded because of Wendy. She made my life bad enough already.

Whats the other reason?

I have no clothes.

I sigh, and calm down a little bit. Stan, what can you do to get back at the girls without the risk of a video game ban?

I couldn't think of anything, and decided that it would be much better to just talk to the guys about it. But how? How am I gonna go to school with no clothes? I then look at the phone, and smile.

Thank God for electricity.

I pick up the phone, and dial the first number that comes to my head. It starts ringing.. Then, a Jewish boy we all know picked up.

"Hey Stan. Whats up?"

"Kyle! Gather up all the guys in our class and tell them to meet us at the bus stop after school!"I said without greeting.

"What? Why?" Kyle asks.

"No time to explain! I'll tell you when we all get together, OK?"I ask. Kyle hesitates on the other line, and I can tell hes looking down at his clothes right now, wondering how to get to the other guys without hes pajamas on.

"Look, I know you don't have any clothes! Just call them, OK?"I say.

"What? How did you know.. Stan, are you stalking me?"he asks, trying to hold in a couple of giggles. I smile.

"Aw, sick dude!"I pretend to be disgusted, when really, I'm just playing. I can tell hes smiling too.

"Whatever, I'll call them now, OK?"

"Alright."

We both hang up the phone, and all of a sudden, I can't wait for after school.. But until then, I have to fry a bigger fish.

How the hell am I gonna get to school without wearing my Pj's?

Xx At school, no ones POV xX

"OK class, sorry I'm late, I just had.." Mr. Garrison stopped in mid sentence when he actually took a look at the students.

All of the boys had skipped school, because of no clothes, except for poor Butters, who was in his pajamas that day. The blond boy looked down in shame.

"BUTTERS? What the hell are you wearing pajamas to school for?! PRINCIPLE'S OFFICE. Now!"Mr. Garrison pointed out the door.

"Yes sir,"the only boy that showed up for class that day replied, while dragging his feet across the floor. Everyone heard him say under his breath "I deserve it! Bad me, for wearing those clothes in public!" The girls all giggled.

"Sorry you had to see that. Now, since its an all girls class today, lets talk about.. AHEM.. Feminine stuff that will happen later in your lives."

The girls moaned about it. Oh well, at least the boys weren't here.

Xx After school, at the bus stop, no one's POV xX

Everyone was now at the bus stop, and they were all in normal clothes, because they made poor Butters go to the dump, wash them, and give it back it to them. So, everything was now good, and all Stan had to do was announce what they were gonna do.

"So, whats this meeting about?" Kyle asked his best friend. Stan then explained why they're clothes are all gone, and read them the note Wendy had given them(Author: I'm too lazy to type what Stan said.. So I gave you that instead).

"WHAT? That tree hugging bitch thinks she can get away with that!? OH, SHE IS GONNA GET IT!"Cartman was trying to stomp over to Wendy's house, but Kenny pulled him back.

"AY! Let me go!"The fat boy demanded. Kenny shook his head at him, and after a couple seconds, Cartman had lost all his energy and fell to he ground.

"Kenny.. I hate you gahs.."

"FATASS! Don't go to Wendy's house, you asshole! We're supposed to prank them back, didn't you listen to Stan?!"Kyle but in, obviously furious at Cartman for his reaction.

"I'm not listening to what any hippies have to-" but, then he stopped. All the boys had heard some giggling in the woods.. Girls giggling..

"Was that-"

"Shut up Butters before I kick you in the nuts!"

While the girls were still giggling, Stan motioned all of them to follow him into the woods, and spy on them. All of them did what they were told, and went in Stan's direction. All of a sudden, the black haired boy in the red poof ball hat stopped, and put his pointer finger on his mouth, which mean "SHHH." Then, all of the guys looked at where Stan was looking. At the girls in their class.

"Wendy! Thats genius! I can't WAIT until we pull this off!" Bebe said.

"Yea! Wendy, your plan is SOO gonna get the guys!"

The black haired girl that everyone was complimenting smiled.

"Thank you, now just remember: We're gonna pull a prank on the guys before they can get to us. It'll be brilliant! All girls in our class have to meet me tomorrow at this exact spot and time. I'll tell you the plan tomorrow at the meeting. We can't do it at recess in case the boys overhear us, OK? Do I make myself clear?"she reviewed with them. Everyone said "Yes," said something along the lines of that, or just plainly nodded.

"Great! Now, meeting's over,"she said. Stan then ran deeper in the woods, so that Wendy and her team wouldn't see them. And, of course, all the boys followed(After hesitating and taking that in).

"OK, you guys, I know what your thinking: WHAT THE FUCK?"he said knowingly. And, everyone around him was arguing and saying "HELL YEA!"

"OK, SHUT UP!"

When the leader got everyones attention, he cleared his voice.

"OK, one of us has to be the new girl at school tomorrow, and the girls will have to take her, because Wendy said that 'All girls in our class have to meet me tomorrow at this exact spot and time,' so they'll have to take her!"Stan said.

"But, who will be the new girl?"Butters asked innocently. Everyone turned to stare at him, and now, it was obvious who the new girl was gonna be.

"Oh hamburgers.."the naive boy said.

"Well, duh Butters! The girls gonna be Tweek!"

"Y-Ye-Yeah! D-DUH!" Tweek then stared at Stan. "WH-WHAT?!"

**Authors Note: LOL, you all thought that the new girl was gonna be Butters, huh? XD Well, after the Marjorine thing, I don't think the boys would want that happening again.**

**Anyways.. Remember, the contest thing in my other author's note before my story? Yea, don't forget that! ;D Oh, and sorry for making that so long ; Heh.. If you read all that, cookies to you!**


	5. The New Girl

**Author: Thanks to everyone who gave me a pairing, it really makes me happy when you guys participate in my contest! The couples are in! Now, remember, you CAN NOT vote for your own pairing. I'm keeping track of who suggested what pairing, so if you cheat, I'll just politely tell you to vote for another one, or don't vote at all. If you are anonymous and you give me the pairing that you suggested, I just won't count it, because theres no way I can tell you to vote for another one. And, some of the results already have one vote(Or more), if your wondering why, go back to chapter four and it'll explain why. Now, if you don't know how to vote: Just review it, OK? And you can only vote for up to three pairings. I'll allow you to make under three too, but more than three, and I'll tell you to just keep three. Now, here are the couples:**

**Kyle/Bebe: 2 votes**

**Cartman/Red: 1 vote**

**Kenny/Heidi**

**Stan/Wendy: 1 vote**

**Kenny/Lizzy**

**Cartman/Heidi**

**Butters/Anne Polk**

**Stan/Kyle(Ooh..Only slash..)**

**No Pairings**

**By the way, I'm SUPER sorry if I missed the pairing that you gave me! It was pretty hard to keep up with everyones votes, and I had to make a tally chart. I'm not a perfect person, OK? So, if I missed yours, then I'll make it up to you by putting the pairing in the story WITHOUT voting. And do not cheat by telling me that you suggested a pairing that I missed(And its not true)just so it can be in the story, I'll check the reviews to see if its true. So, I'll know if your telling the truth or not.**

**OH, and by the way, I'm sorry about the long update.. Again.. I've been a little busy lately, plus, I had NO clue how to write Tweek's character, so I had to read some stories with him in it. If he seems out of character, or a bit too much, please tell me, OK?**

"GAH!"

"Tweek! Hold still!"

The boys were in Stan's room. The owner of the room was standing on a stool, while Tweek was sitting in a chair in front of Stan's stool and Stan himself. The boy in the red poof ball hat was combing Tweek's hair, and trying to make it less.. _pointy_.. And more straight and down. All the guys were surrounding them, looking at the blond boy. Tweek was wearing Shelly's old clothes. Which was a pair of jeans, and a purple tank top(Which was covered up with a blue buttoned up jacket).

"WHAT IF THE GIRLS FIND ME OUT?! WHAT IF THEY TIE ME UP AND MAKE ME INTO VEGETABLE STEW?! I DON'T EVEN LIKE VEGETABLES! GAH! TOO MUCH PRESSURE!"

"Stop it Tweek! The girls won't find out that your you. And, anyways, even if they do, they're not gonna make you into vegetable stew! OK?"Kyle tried to calm him down.

"I g-guess yo-your r-right,"The blond boy said in a shaky voice.

"UGH! Whats wrong with your hair?! I swear, you can't comb his hair!"Stan whined.

"Well, doesn't Shelly have some wigs or something? Possibly a hair straightener?"Kenny suggested in his muffled, unclear voice to his friend.

"Oh yeah! Shelly does have a hair straightener! Craig, can you go get it? Its in my sister's room.. I think.. But, don't worry. Shelly's out somewhere,"Stan said. Craig glared a bit, but excepted it anyway. But, before he left the room, he flipped off everyone.

By the time Craig came back in, Stan had given up on combing. So, the kosher boy got the straightener from Craig, and gave it to his super best friend.

Xx A few minutes later.. xX

"GAH! STAN'S GONNA PULL MY HAIR OFF!!"

"Tweek! Hold still! I _will_ accidentally pull your hair off if you don't stop moving! We're almost done anyways.."Stan was a bit frustrated at Tweek. It was bad enough that he had broken up with Wendy, and now Tweek?

This couldn't get any worse.

"There! Your done!"Stan said, relieved that that part of the nightmare was over. Tweek then turned to wear every guy could see him. It was silence, until..

Laughing.

Tweek turned anxiously to Cartman, where the laughing was coming from. Everyone was looking at him now.

"Whats so funny, fatass?" Kyle snapped. The fat boy was wiping tears off his face.

"Tweek.. AS A GIRL!"

Obnoxious laughing.

"OH JESUS! IS IT TOO OBVIOUS??"

Stan put his palm to his face.. _Oh_ _dear_ _lord_.. He thought to himself.

Xx The next day, school, Wendy's POV xX

Mr. Garrison walked into class. "OK class, we have a new student today. Be nice to her, and all that shit."

Then, a shaking girl came in the front of the class. She(Author: Or he.. Lol) had straight blond hair, a pair of blue jeans, and a blue buttoned up jacket. The girl was shaking a lot like Tweek.

"Now, whats your name?"

The girl then practically jumped at the question. "She" was nervous, and hadn't though of a name.

"M-M-My na-name is T-Twee-Tweekisha."

_What a nice, original, good name. No one would ever tell the difference! _Stan thought sarcastically.

"Now, why the hell are you a lot like Tweek?" the teacher asked rudely.

"I'M NOT TWEEK! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?! GAH!"

Everyone was looking at "Tweekisha" weirdly, when Kyle thought of an idea.

"Shes Tweek's twin sister, and shes visiting for a while. Tweek is sick, by the way,"Kyle said. Stan practically kissed(Author: No, not slash, folks. Don't get confused..) Kyle for that idea.

"OK, now go to your seat and lets start math," Mr. Garrison was then putting up problems on the board while Tweekisha sat down next to Pip in the back.

Xx Recess Time xX

Wendy was excited. They were gonna plan after school. So, she decided on declining playing with Bebe after she asked, and plopped down on the snowy bench(After wiping the snow off, of course).

Tweek didn't know what to do, at first. But, he remembered his plan on how he was supposed to get to know the girl's plans.

Then, he realized he should try to get in the meeting first. And, Wendy _is_ the leader. And, since shes sitting all alone, it was perfect. He went on the same bench as her, wiped off the snow, and sat down next to Wendy.

The black haired girl was furious at being interrupted, yet curious at the same time. Why? Well, she wanted to know who Tweekisha was, and maybe, just maybe, Tweekisha could be useful in the war.

"H-Hey, wh-whats your n-na-name?"

Wendy smiled.

"My name is Wendy Testaburger. Nice to meet you." She then held out her hand. Tweekisha hesitated a bit, but then grabbed it with her shaky hand. When they let go, Tweek couldn't help but look at her smile. It was a beautiful smile that showed her cute dimples and white shiny teeth. He loved her smile.

"Ni-nice t-t-t-to meet you t-too," Tweek tried to smile as beautifully as her, but failed in the process. For he was too jittery to do that. The boy disguised as a female couldn't help but feel unimportant in her presence.

"Hey, you know those boys over there, teasing Pip?" she pointed to them. Tweek looked.

"Ye-yea?"

"Well, I had a sleepover, right? When I had the sleepover, all those boys pulled a mean prank on them! And now, we're starting war with them. Since your a girl, you want to come help us?"

_W-what a n-ni-nice girl_ Tweek thought.

"S-sure!"

She smiled yet again, flashing her teeth. Tweek couldn't help but realize how she had those beautiful brown eyes that he could stare at all day, and how smart she really was.

The true female here winked at him.

"Great, go to the forest after school and meet me and the girls there!"

Then, she left. Just like that. Tweek sighed dreamily(And shakily..). Then, he realized something.

Did Tweek Tweek just fall for Wendy Testaburger?

**Author: Thanks to Sweet Possum for giving me the idea to make Tweek fall in love with one of the girls(And making it harder for him to help the boys). Your so cool xD **

**Anways, please vote! And, remember to vote by the rules. **

**I'm sorry if Tweek is a little retarded here.. I'm not used to writing him. And, I had to check out some stories. So.. Yea..**

**BTW, isn't Tweekisha a well thought out name? XD**


	6. Protect The One You Love

**Author's Note: I'm sorry for the long update.. I kinda got lazy and procrastinated.. You all must hate me now. And, I totally respect that. Slap me when you review, OK? Maybe it'll make me update faster xP**

**Here are the voting results:**

**Kyle/Bebe: 3 votes**

**Cartman/Red: 1 vote**

**Stan/Kyle: 0 votes**

**Kenny/Heidi: 1 vote**

**Stan/Wendy: 1 vote**

**Kenny/Lizzy: 1 vote**

**Cartman/Heidi: 1 vote**

**Butters/Anne Polk: 0 votes**

**No Pairings: 0 votes**

**So.. YAY! Kyle and Bebe won! Hehe.. And, since I'm the author, and I can do what I want with this story, I'll also add the pairings, Stan/Wendy, and Kenny/Lizzy. If you don't like the pairings that I chose, just tell me and I MIGHT reconsider. If enough people tell they don't like it. Oh, and if you don't know who Lizzy is, just search for her on Wikipedia.. And, thank you all that participated in the contest!**

Tweek was walking over to the forest, where the girls' meeting would be. He was twitching, and nervous. You know, the usual? The boys had put something in his clothes, so that they could hear what everyone was saying. And, something in his ear if they wanted to talk to Tweek.

"Don't mess this up or I'll kick you squah in the nuts!" Tweek could hear in his hear, knowing that Cartman said it.

He walked in the forest, and saw the girls.. But, of course, he was only paying attention to one girl.

Wendy Testaburger.

He sighed dreamily(And shakily, as I should add), and walked over there. Wendy greeted him when she realized Tweekisha came.

"Hey Tweekisha! Glad you could make it!"she closed her eyes and smiled the beautiful smile that he fell in love with instantly.

"Why is she here? Shes not involved in the war!"Red protested. Wendy then turned to her and glared.

"Shut up, I invited her here! Since I'm the leader, I can invite whoever I want,"she snapped.

"I-Its OK! I-I-I-If you don't wa-want me here! I can l-l-leave!"Tweek knew he had to stay, but he didn't want to be a bother to Wendy.

"AY! Your supposed to stay there!"Cartman said in his ear.

Wendy turned to him.

"No, you stay here. Red's just being an ass,"she said. Red snorted and turned away from them.

"OK! Since everyone's here, lets start the plan!"

Tweek then grew sad, he didn't get to talk to her very long.. Oh well, at least it was something, right? He tried listening to her, but her lips were distracting.

"We're gonna go to the school's playground, and destroy it! But, we're gonna disguise ourselves to look like the boys, because there are security cameras _everywhere_. Me and Bebe have already assigned everyone to a boy. Plus, on our last prank, when we took the guys clothes, me and Bebe took some clothes from every guy to get ready for this one. We even got some identical hats. Any questions?"Wendy explained.

"Yea! Its sick being in guys' clothes. Its like being a cross dresser. Why would we do that?"Heidi asked.

"Look, its not that gross. Its not like your gonna be in their underwear or anything. And anyways, nobody will find out that we dressed in guy clothes,"the black haired girl recited, like she had expected that and got ready for it.

Then, there were no more questions asked, and Wendy turned them all to go home.

"God dammit, what those girls are doing is wrong!"Kyle said in his ear.

"Yea, we're gonna plan now Tweek, so listen up! We're gonna hurt those girls badly, _especially_ Wendy,"Cartman said. Tweek then glared.

"N-No! Y-Your N-No-Not g-gonna hurt her! GAH!"Tweek said.

"What the hell Tweek?? Shes against you! Shes trying to hurt you! Why the hell are you doing this?!"Kenny said in his unclear voice.

"Because, sh-shes n-ni-nice! Yo-You've all be-been mean to m-me! I will n-not let you h-hurt her! Y-You h-have to go th-through m-me first!"the blond said.

"Listen up, lover boy! Don't fall in love with that fucking skank! I fell in love with her once too, and it wasn't pretty! So, you better help us or your dead, asshole!"Cartman said.

"S-Sc-Screw you!" then, Tweek took the little hearing device out of his ear, and stomped on ti after throwing it on the ground.

"GAH! WHAT HAVE I DONE?! I'M DEAD MEAT!!"

Everyone around Tweek looked at him weirdly, like he was mental.

"Uhm.. C-Carry on!"


	7. A Night In The School Grounds

**Author's Note: OK.. You are all lucky that I just read a beautiful fanfic that made me continue with MY own writing xP Without me reading it, I wouldn't updated yet... I am so emotional..**

**And before I begin, I have to say that I'm going on some vacation on Sunday..(Today, for me, its Tuesday). So, yea. I'll try to post as many chapters as I can before I leave, but who knows? I might get lazy xP But, maybe if you guys wail enough, I may update faster(Wink wink)**

**And, I also wrote this at the top of my head, so the chapter may be slightly retarded.**

Xx Kyle's POV xX

After Tweek sorta ditched on me and the rest of the guys, we started planning. But, to tell you the truth, I was a _little_ worried about Tweek. But, Cartman said "We don't need him! We heard what the girls were planning, so he's pretty much useless now."

I must admit, fatass was right. As crazy as it seems.

But still.

I was also a little nervous, anxious, and scared all at the same time about what we were gonna do to the girls, because if the school catches us, my mom will NEVER let me live it down.

Then again, its better than just letting the girls get us in trouble. Because if we do this, theres a lower chance that we'll get busted.

I really didn't wanna do this, but what other choice did I have?

I sighed.

I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach right about now. That must mean something bad will happen.

Or maybe I ate a little too much at lunch today..

Xx Bebe's POV xX

Todays the day.

Or, more like: _Tonights the night._

Tonight was the night that we were gonna get the boys. It made me feel a little uneasy, yet excited at the same time. Its hard to describe.. But, you know what I'm talking about, right?

I was putting my hair up and into Kyle's comfy green ushanka. I looked in the huge mirror in front of me that showed your whole body. I looked EXACTLY like Kyle, only without that nice ass of his.

I would give anything for that ass..

Me and the rest of the girls were in Wendy's room, putting on the guys' clothes. Everyone was almost ready.

"Hey Bebe, how you feeling?"my ebony black haired friend asked. I turned around to face her.. She looked a lot like Stan, it was super creepy. I gave her a smile.

"Fine, Wendz. Don't worry about me! You should check on the other girls,"I said.

"Nah, I already did,"she waved it off.

"Well, do you have any spray cans? You know, to mess up the playground?"I wondered.

"No, but Lizzy brought them. So, we're fine,"Wendy said.

Silence..

"Wendy?"

"Yea?"  
"I never knew Kyle's hat could be so comfortable."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm not just sure, I'm HIV positive!"I smirked, then turned away from her and looked in the mirror again.

Xx Later xX

OK, so now we're in the South Park elementary school, and me and the girls all have spray paint, garbage(You know.. To litter the place?), and other crap that the author is too lazy to think of right now.

So, me and the girls just get started. Theres graffiti all over the walls(Example: "_School_ _sucks_ _ass_") rotten food and wrappers on the ground, tipped over playground toys, and other stuff. I'm just standing there, and I look over at Wendy. Shes standing there too, totally spaced out. I get confused and walk over to her.

"Wendy, this was your plan. Whats going on?"

"I.. I dunno.. I just.. Can't do it.."

I blink curiously.

"Why?"

She was about to open her mouth, when out of the blue, principal Victoria came out.. She looked a bit weird. Her hair was messy, her clothes were a little out of place, and her lipstick was put on.. Kind of.. Wrong.

Me and Wendy(Or should I say, _Stan_ _and_ _Kyle_) just froze up.

"You kids are in very big trouble,"she said.

Weird. Her voice was different too. I looked over at Wendy, she looked like a mixture of scared and suspicious.

"You think I wouldn't know? Girls, your all in big trouble!"

I was confused.

GIRLS?

"We're not girls,"Lizzy(Kenny)informed her.

The woman then came over to me, and pulled off my(Er-Kyle's, I mean)hat to reveal my curly blonde locks. I was shocked, and looked wide eyed at her.

Totally unexpected.

"I expect you all to clean this up!..." and she went into a full long rant that no one would listen to.

"This doesn't seem right.."Wendy told me, and she looked like she was thinking.

"What do you mean?"I whispered in her ear.

"I mean.. This doesn't make any sense. Out of the ordinary, our principal just happened to be walking here at like, 12:00? Plus, she looks weird. And, her voice sounds like.." she then smiled. "..A boy's.."

The black haired girl in the red poof ball hat went over to her, and pushed her. I gasped.

"WENDY?!"

I could hear boys screaming, and our principal was being knocked over. Then, some guys in our class were revealed to be in the suit. Kenny was our principals face, and he had red lipstick smudged all over him. his also had on a long blonde wig. The guys all looked like they were a bit hurt from the fall.

Then, Cartman looked up from his knee(It was bleeding, a little) and saw my friend's victory smile.

"Ah shit."

**Author: I know the "prank"(If you can even call it that) was dumb. Well, I'm sorry. I'm not really known as the prankster. **

**Well, please review and tell me what you think of the chapter.**


End file.
